Ride of Life
by hartfordamy
Summary: Bella meets a strange yet handsome man at a Carnvial. What will she do to keep him? AH


**The Epic T Rated One-Shot Contest **Hosted by Daddy's Little Cannibal and Bronzehairedgirl620.

The rules are as followed: 

1. No lemons. 

2. It must be rated T. 

has to have a line (not an actual character) about a cannibal. 

4. It has to have a line (not an actual character) about a fireman.

5. Cannon pairings.

6. It has to be a **one-shot**, you're allowed to continue it when the contest is over with.

7. Must copy and paste this to the beginning of every story you enter (you're allowed up to two entries, collaborations are accepted).

**This is for a competition: I hope its good!!! I thought it was cute when I was writing it ******

"Wee" screamed Alice. This was the fifth time she had been on the ride that went upside down. I had told her that after the second time, I felt I had had enough of the torture. She just laughed and told me I had a weak stomach. I agreed with her.

As I watched Alice flirt shamelessly with a tall fair, man, the person in the line behind me coughed "get a room".

I turned around to tell him off but before I opened my mouth, the point of my shoe caught and I tripped.

"BELLA" Alice screamed. "Don't you want to go on the Cannibal again with me?" she looked down, not acknowledging my fall, just continuing with what she was doing.

"Sorry Miss, but cant you see she just fell?" the guy behind was upset that Alice didn't care I was hurt. I was surprised to get such warmth from a stranger.

"I'm sorry Mr FIREMAN but this is non of your bees wax!" Alice was clearly upset that someone thought she was a bad friend.

I looked up to stop the man bickering, but the sun was in my eyes and all I could see was the copper reflecting from the metal on the ride.

'Cannibal', named due to the fact it would go on for so long, that you would eat your fellow human. My reaction to the title was "HA, what a load of bull!"

I felt that the way the copper reflected, was picture perfect. I stood up with the help of a begrudging Alice, trying to prove her care for me.

"Sir," I began "My friend" but I stopped. It was then, when the sun was nowhere near my eyes, that I realised the copper was not from the ride, but it was the man's hair.

Alice pulled me away before I had a chance to even ask his name, after all, I had described his hair colour as 'Picture Perfect', and I would have loved to capture it on paper.

"Alice, What are you doing?" I demanded.

"That creep interrupted my talk," she pouted, but I didn't notice, all I saw was a copper bronze shine, parting the crowd, heading towards us.

"Hurry Bella, before he catches up to us!" I didn't understand her logic.

I wanted to talk to him. I tried to pull away from Alice, but it was very strenuous job, Alice had gone to the gym a lot recently.

"Hey," he called out. But he was lost in the crowd.

: -: -: -

"He was dreamy, and hunky! I cant believe that weirdo behind us interrupted me. Bella? Can you believe it?" Alice had been rambling the whole way home.

I was not really listening; I had felt very depressed after losing my next model. Most of the time I would ask friends or family to help when I wanted to do Life Drawings, but I just couldn't get that hair out of my mind.

: -: -: -

"BELLA, could you get the phone, I'm busy", I got up from the couch, put the bookmark in its place as I reached for the phone.

"Hello, Bella and Alice's apartment" I answered. It was how my mother taught me to answer the phone.

"Hi, um, I'm Edward, did one of you lose your cell phone?" a strange man asked.

Since Alice was using her cell phone at the present time, and I had not seen mine (or even looked for it, because Alice blackmailed me into buying a cell phone, I hardly used it) I assumed my phone had gone missing.

"Yeah, I might have. Why?" I asked suspiciously. Recently, due to my lack of romance, says Alice, I have been meeting strange men, that just happened to be good friends of Alice.

"Oh well, I think you might have dropped it at the carnival."

OH MY GOD It was the guy with metal hair! My next model! That's why he was chasing us! He wasn't just some loon that gets a thrill out of chasing girls from rides with scary names.

"That's so nice of you to call," I replied after realising I had not spoken in awhile, and that might have made him feel uncomfortable.

"Would you like to meet me, so I can get my phone back?"

I decided that asking for my phone back would be a good idea, even if a cared more about meeting him then getting my phone.

"Sure, where and when?" he pleased that I had asked him to meet me.

"Do you know Café Delish? How about we meet the at 10am tomorrow?"

I was unsure is he knew where it was. It was the café I went to with my mother, and with Alice, so I knew all the staff, when I bought a coffee, they gave me half price, so long as I gave them any painting I had made of their café.

"Yeah, I know that place. I'll see you later" He hung up before I had a chance to answer.

: -: -: -

"Hey Angela" I called to the waitress. She was my favourite; I wanted The Metal man to be served only by the best.

"Bella, what can I do for you?" Angela asked as she walked over to my table.

"Have you seen a tallish man, with hair like copper and bronze?"

"Sounds like a dreamboat, but no sorry. Can I get you anything to drink or eat?" I thought it over for a second, if I already had a drink when he arrived, it would seem rude.

"No thanks, when he gets here" Angela looked me once over, noticing that I was on edge today.

It was 9.45am but I was scared that he would not show up. He arrived at 9.46am.

"Your early," he said to me as he walked through the door. He seemed at ease. I was not sure that was because he had been here before, or because it was just part of his character, but I wanted to find out.

"So are you" I answered his remark. He took something out of his pocket that I recognized as my cell phone.

Angela walked over and gave me a meaningful smile. Her smile said, "He is so hot!"

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Skinny Chi Late please" we both asked at the same time. She laughed loudly, causing everyone to turn towards us.

"So would that be one or two skinny chi latté's?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Two" we both answered at the same time. Angela gave me another meaningful look.

"So, What do you do for a living?" he asked me.

I was afraid to tell him I was an artist, because that would mean I would have to mention how I would like to draw him, some people find it weird that some one wants to draw them (yes, people I know have told me off for drawing them, but they didn't know I was drawing them, so I guess it was for good reason).

"I like to paint." I answered quickly," What do you do?"

"Oh, this and that. I put out fires". I had to think his answer through a second time to understand what he meant.

He was a fireman. But he obviously doesn't like his job if he tried to hide it from me.

Then again, I was a stranger who had carelessly lost her phone while being dragged by a screaming woman. I wouldn't trust me much either.

"Oh, I have a question" I asked nervously.

"Go ahead." He answered smoothly.

"Would you mind if I drew you?" he smiled sweetly, as he handed back my phone.

"I would love it."


End file.
